Back to Black
by InspireYou
Summary: Melanie Baker has idolized Sirius Black in every way possible. She wasn't a die-hard fan girl but she admired his sense of rebellion. But what happens if Sirius Black isn't what she expected him to be?


Melanie Baker has idolized Sirius Black in every way possible. She wasn't a die-hard fan girl but she admired his sense of rebellion. But what happens if Sirius Black isn't what she expected him to be?

Crap summary but please give this story a try. Thank youuu :D

The first time she heard the name Sirius Black was when she just started Hogwarts, and at that time she didn't really think about the name too much. She thought it was just another Black. But how wrong was she. Sirius Black was the polar opposite of what a Black should be. In other words he was exactly what she desired to be. She first saw a glimpse of him when she was sorted in to Gryffindor. She was surprised that Sirius Black was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Sirius Black was sitting with a boy with messy black hair and glasses. They both seemed to be laughing and pointing at a red haired girl who clearly looked annoyed. Melanie took a sit next to the red haired girl after being sorted into Gryffindor. The red haired girl's name was in fact Lily Evans. Lily was in her second year and was a muggle born. Instantly Melanie hit it off with Lily as her mother was a muggle born as well. Soon they were sharing an intense conversation about the Beatles. "Oh please, Evans. Everybody knows the Hungarian Horntails is THE best band in the whole entire world" said the boy with glasses. "Potter, for the hundredth time, don't TALK to me" said Lily under her breath. "Alright Evans, don't get your knickers in a twist. Only trying to have a civil conversation with you" said James winking at Lily. Automatically Lily rolled her eyes and continued the conversation about Beatles. "Don't worry mate, she's not worth it" said a mysterious voice. Melanie looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes. The boy flashed her his best smile and left the table with his friend.

"Don't worry about them Melanie, they are just a bunch of immature prats, except Remus. I wonder why he even hangs out with them" sighed Lily. "Who are they?" asked Melanie out of curiosity. "They like to call themselves the marauders and have these stupid nick names for each other. The boy with the glasses is James Potter and the boy beside him is Sirius Black. I swear they are like devils in disguise. The boy with the light brown hair is Remus, the most sensible one. The last one's called Peter I think, he just follows them around like a lost puppy." answered Lily.

After the feat the first years were shown their new dormitories. They first had to go through the portrait of a Fat lady to reach their common room and dormitory. Inside the whole room was covered with Red and Gold, their house colours. The girls soon made their way into their rooms. Melanie met her roommate: Catherine Rose, Stevie Walker, Morgan Cox and Iris Turner. They were all nice and friendly except for Catherine who spent most of her time crying. Soon Stevie began putting up posters of Chudley Cannons much to Morgan's dismay. "You actually _like_ quidditch?" asked Morgan almost in disgust. "And you _don't like_ quidditch?" said Stevie with the same tone. Morgan rolled her eyes at defeat and went straight to bed. "You do know that Falmoth Falcons are the best right?" said Melanie causally. Stevie looked up and smiled with a glint in her green eyes. "You want to bet?"

It was morning and their first day at school, well technically their first day doing lessons. By the time Melanie woke up Stevie and Catherine were the only ones there. "Where's Morgan and Iris?" asked Melanie stretching her arms. "Don't know, don't care" said Stevie while fixing her robe. Melanie quickly got up, got showered and changed in to her new robes. The three quickly made their way to the great hall to have breakfast. They sat next to Lily and her friend Alice. Morgan and Iris were still nowhere to be seen.

It was their first lesson, potions, with Professor Slughorn. After ten minutes in to the lesson Morgan and Iris burst in. "We are sooooooo sooooo sorry! We got lost, we even missed breakfast. The stairs kept moving and the peeves showed us the wrong direction and..."babbled Morgan and Iris. "Ladies, it's okay, it's your first day. Now go take a sit." Said Professor Slughorn calmly. Both girls walked quickly and took a seat next to Catherine. Professor Slughorn coughed to get the students attention again. "Right where were we..."

Soon it was the end of school. All the girls decided to go back to the common room except for Melanie and Stevie who wanted to explore the castle more. The more Melanie hung out with Stevie the more she liked her. Out of all her roommates Stevie was the best. She was the only other girl so far that was also interested in quidditch. The girls walked down the empty hall way checking around for any signs of anyone because well...they were lost. Behind them they could hear footsteps and saw a Slytherin boy. "Excuse me, do you know the way back to the great hall?" asked Melanie. "What's your name?" asked the boy. "Melanie Baker" she replied. "Hmph. The daughter of a blood traitor and mudblood. How nice. I really think blood traitors should stop reproducing...seeing half bloods and mudbloods repulse me" sneered the boy while walking away. "Well I really think stupid pureblood supremacist should stop shagging their cousins". All three turned around to find Sirius Black with rolled up parchment in his hand. "Watch it Black" hissed the boy as he walked away. "What are you going to do huh? Tell my mother?" shouted Sirius across the hall. "Forget him and the slytherins. They are all just a bunch of twats. I am serious by the way." " I know right, seriously them slytherins just get on my nerves" said Stevie. "No, I meant my name is Sirius, S-I-R-I-U-S" "Like the star" said Melanie. "Yeah my family is obsessed with stars." Replied Sirius. "And my family is obsessed with Stevie Wonder".

Melanie, Stevie and Sirius made their way to the common room. The password was changed again from "quills" to "Slytherin sucks". Sirius smirked as he said the password. "I am guessing you changed the password" said Melanie. "Maybe maybe not" said Sirius as he winked at Melanie. As they entered the common room Sirius dashed towards his friend who all gave him high fives. "So mature of them to change the password" sighed Stevie. "Wonder how they did it though".

Ever since that incident Melanie felt like she owed Sirius a debt for standing up for her. But after that she never got the chance to speak to him again. He probably didn't even know her name.


End file.
